Super Wario Kart
"This game will Waa the senses and redefine crashing into an invisible wall. Never again you will just drive into an invisible wall, but you will drive into that wall with heart warming characters and ultra WAAAAAAAAA definition" -Wario presenting the game Super Wario Kart was a revolutionary go kart racing game as it introduced Wa definition and the ability to crash into walls with style. It added new features that Trash Team Racing never thought to add like Steve Harvey play ability and garlic breath. The game was praised for its graphics and its unfair gameplay. Playable Characters And Weight Class -Default *Wario (perfect) *Waluigi (perfect) *Wawaluigi (medium) *Spyro thee Dragon (small) *Crash Berdicoot (small) *Steve Harvey (heavy) *Wamperor (medium) *Jar Jar Binks (medium) *Shrek (Orge) *Pinstripe Potoroo (medium) *Sly Cooper (medium) *Dr. Pr. Stupidz (heavy) *Invader Zim (small) *Donkey Kong (heavy) *Goku (heavy) *Princess Perch (small) *The Boss Baby (Yuge) -Unlockable *Koala Kong: Defeat him in a race in Kong Caves. (tiny) *Papu Papu: One of the Racers of Froob. Defeat in battle in Crash Sewers. (Obese) *Mega Mix: One of the Racers of Froob. Defeat in battle in Uranus Jungle. (Heavy) *General Grievous: One of the Racers of Froob. Beat him in a race around Nabooboo Swamps. (Heavy) *Creepy Chicken: One of the Racers of Froob. Beat her in a race around Walmart Farmyard. (Small) *Nitro Moose: One of the Racers of Froob. Beat him in a race around Baja Blowout. (Medium) *Kermit Da Frog: One of the Racers of Froob. Defeat in battle in Skelos Badlands. (Medium in race. YUGE and Boss battle) *Mike Pence: One of the Racers of Froob. Defeat in battle in the Pence Dispenser. (Heavy) *Froobnass the Shibnugget: Leader of the Froob Racers. Beat in a race around in the Gooblands. (Perfect) *Vegeta: Drift 9001 times (medium) *Ronald McDonald: Win Garlic Cup (Obese) *Jerry Seinfeld: Win the Orb Cup (medium) *Mario: Run over 3000 pedestrians (Obese) *Buzz Lightyear: Win the Crowbar Cup (Heavy) *Leonardo: Win Merica Cup (Medium) *Ratchet: Win the Glowstick Cup (Small) *Spider-Man: Win the Yo Mama Cup (Small) *Tatanga: Win the WA Cup (Tiny) *The Boy in the Cloak: Win the Shibnut Cup (Tiny) *Team Avatar (5 people cramed in one kart non blue): Win the Race by doing absolutely nothing (Obese) *Sand: Hit all 10 of the Anakin Sign with General Grievous or Jar Jar Binks (You Choose) *Frosty the Snowman: Drive backwards in subzero until you hit an invisible wall (Heavy) *Count Mickey Mouse: Beat all the time ghosts in crime trial mode (Small) *Garfield the Cat(Fat): Win the Flab Cup (Yuge) *Dr. Furby Conquest: Win the Furby Cup (Medium) *Ripto: First go to Heathrow Prison and hit the invisible wall after the 2nd Gnasty Cola billboard sign. Then quickly pause the game and press the X button exactly 1999 times if you do it 2000 times it will corrupt your system and erase all your progress. Then quit the track and go to Waluigi casino. After that go to the slot machines near the end of the first lap. Make sure you get triple micro gnorc on the large gold slot machine. After that you will be warped to Skelos Badlands there you will see 3 million micrognorcs. Run over all of them in exactly 7 weeks any less and you will need to start all over and any more and you will have to create a new save file just to do this. After that you will notice a new mode called Ripto mode has appeared in the main menu. Here you will have to race Dr. Shemp, Wario, Waluigi, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Tatanga, and Spyro thee Dragon. You must place 7th, 2nd, 3rd, and 1st in that order in the four random race tracks. Then you will be given 2000 digit number. Type that number into Ripto mode. You will then enter the WA zone like you normally would in story mode, but you will find that Ripto sign in far left corner of the world has a hole in it. Drive backwards through it, but not forwards. Forwards will cause the game to crash. This will warp to giant Moneybags wario head fused. You will then need to pay $75000000000000000 and the entire state of Wyoming in real currency. You will then need to buy 7 extra copies of the game and overload them into your system. If done correctly your system will burst into flames and the screen should say nice job loser you unlocked Ripto! (Micro) *Dr. Shemp: Mock a character (Obese) *Gnasty Gnorc: Collect all the Wa gems in story mode (Heavy) *Chloe Carmichael: Post creepy fanfiction in The Boy in the Cloak fan fiction central. (Obese) *Thrillpede: Collect all the memes in storymode. (Medium) *Barney on Thomas the Dank engine: Win 30 battle with the boys battles. (Yuge) *Really Gnawty: Complete Tuzorial mode. (Micro) Modes Rad Prix In this mode you will do 4 races and so who has the most froob (gets highest Wario points) which are received by placing higher in a race or being in good relations with Wario. Yes real life money can be used to increase this score Cups Garlic Cup *Garlic Breadbowl *Chuck E Cheese Madhouse *Walmart Farmyard *Coruscant Circle Merica Cup *Donkey Kong Woods *Perchs Castle *The Funderdome *Joe King Space station Crowbar Cup *Buzz Lightyear Mind *Kermit Pier *Bandicoot Beach *Nabooboo Swamps WA Cup *Wawaluigi Cespool *Wario Vault *Waluigi Casino *Waaaaaaaaaaa Road Glowstick Cup *Heathrow Prison *Koala Cave *Pinstripe Alley *Happy Campers Orphanage Orb Cup *Jerry Seinfeld Apartment *The Boy in the Cloak Fanfiction Central *Baja Blowout *Wizard Peak Yo Mama Cup *Namek Motel 6 *Irken Empire *Aquaria Towers *Stupidz Labz Shibnut Cup *Shrek Swamp and Farquaad Hate HQ *Kroger Outpost *Sub Zero Circuit *Gooblands Flab Cup *Mushroom Kingdom Border *Garfield the Cat(Fat) Pizza Stash *Sodor Scrapyard *Springboob Marmalade Furby Cup *Furby Island *The Meh Emoji *Memeview Highway *Disney Control Room Battle The Boys In this mode you will see who is the fattest meanest bro on the block Modes In the event of a tie Wario determines the winner. He can be rigged with real currency. *Balloon Battle: Freaky balloons stalk you and act as lives. Run and you gone. Last one standing or Wario wins. *Garlic Collector: Race around collecting garlic. Hit people to make them lose theirs who ever gets the most or Wario wins. *Meme Battle: Everyone gets meme distortion rays who ever looks the least worse or Wario wins at the end. *Wario Battle: Who ever is Wario wins. *Waluigi Battle: Everyone turns into Waluigi top 5 gets the most points moves onto round 2. Round 2 is where Furbys come into play who ever touches one turns into a freaky 15 yearold girl the last Waluigi standing wins. Courses *Crash Sewers *Uranus Jungles *Skelos Badlands *Pence Dispenser *Vegeta Shower *Mario's Hellhole *Utapau *Kylo Ren's Basement *Parking Lot *Comic Con *Star Trek Geekland *Krusty Krab *Chloe Carmichael Fan Art Database *Waluigi Trap *Wario Island *Pizza Hut *Diego Treehouse *Family Feud *Monkey Tiger Arena *Juptasiam Palace *Red Lobster Cheddar Bay Biscuits *Plastic Castle *Cat Mammoth Pit Tuzorial Learn how the trash in game works Story It was a normal sunny day and Wario, Waluigi, Spyro, and Crash were randomly crashing into trees and being their dumb selves in a Walmart Parking Lot. However, the evil Wawaluigi tries to spoil their fun he is about to hit Wario, but dabs out of the way. This causes him to run over a no public nudity sign. Thanks to his actions Froobnass the Shibnugget and his racers of Froob get freed from their parking prison. Wanting to get revenge on Wario for trapping him and his army he traps Wario and his friends in the Frooblands. He forgot one detail warping Wario, Waluigi, Wamperor, and Wawaluigi was too much WA for the universe to handle so the WA zone is created trapping the Wario gang. Racers of Froob being cocky noobs accidentally reveal that they be freed I they collect all the Goob trophies, WA gems, Memes, and beat all of their racers. Wario upon hearing this proceeded to spazzing out. Ratings The game received a 9/10 and great reviews for its unfair and freakish gameplay. Jerry Seinfeld even stated that it make the hall of legends. Which is yet to be voted on. One of the few critics of the game was Woody, but later changed his mind after being senselessly beat up in the Alley by the Wa gang. Useless Facts *The game easily won Lame of the Year beating out Spyro Dos: Ripto's Raging Peppas and Old Gregs farm. However Riptos Raging Peppas was declared Game Gob. *The game almost included Kylo Ren as a playable character, but it was later realized it was too scary for child audiences after scaring the test audiences for weeks. It was then decided that Really Gnawty was far more child friendly. *Waluigi stated that this is his favorite kart game besides Waluigi Racers. *This game was originally going to be banned in Cleveland until the Wa Militia sent death threats. *Neo Cortex signs were so popular that he became playable with D. Shemp as his partner in Wario Kart 2: The High Road. Category:Lames Category:Lame of the Year Category:Spyro thee Dragon Category:Wario Category:Shrek Category:Waluigi Category:Anti Heroes Category:Crash Berdicoot Category:Super Wario Kart